mcmpfandomcom-20200215-history
L120 isolator
The L120_isolator is a sniper rifle from the Minecraft servers MCWarfare. This article will explain the various aspects of the gun and tips on how to effectively use it. L120 Isolator Info The L120 Isolator is available for purchase once you reach level 36. It shoots a single shot with a slow Fire rate, and it has high accuracy and it is a one-hit kill. It costs 870 credits to purchase. Even with Juggernaut, it still hits 1 shot kills. When trying to get a kill noscoping, it is ill advised to do such. Tips for using the L120_isolator The L120_isolator is, in my opinion, probably the best sniper on the servers. This guide will help you to effectively use it and thus, destroy the enemy. First, ALWAYS use the zoom (left click). If you don't, your accuracy will go way down and you'll never hit your target. Now regarding the use of the L120. Generally there are two common strategies for using this gun. #You can camp. This is most likely the best choice as it lowers your chances of dying and most of the time you will have time to fire a second round if you miss your first shot. #Some people like to use snipers, such as the Barret or L120, almost as you would an automatic. This is by running into the battlefield, and when you see someone, you quickly scope in and shoot them before they can shoot you. Ideally, a faster sniper such as the MSR or Dragunov would be the better choice, but it could also be said that the Barret is better since it is a one-hit kill. This strategy requires skill and fast reflexes. If this is not you, then it would most likely be best to stick with the first strategy. A good tip that I don't always use, but could be helpful to some, would be to move after each (or a few) kills. That way your victims will have a difficult time locking in on your location and therefore, they are less likely to kill you. What maps/gamemodes to use it If you use it enough, you can make use of almost any weapon in almost all of the gamemodes/maps, but if you are just starting out with this gun, then these are a few good "sniper" maps where you could make full use of the weapon. *'Appaloosa (TDM/CTF) -' There are multiple ideal spots for a sniper and if done correctly, you can rack up the kills and annihilate the other team. Screenshot below. *'Carrier (TDM/CTF) - '''This is a great map for snipers, especially in CTF. Honestly, all you have to do is hide behind one of the structures (for example, the wool block wall near blue spawn) and you can just pop out from behind it, snipe one or two people, and then jump out of sight to avoid being shotdown. *'Dhahran (TDM/CTF)' - Perfect sniper map. Either hide in one of the towers (I don't normally go there as you are more likely to get shot and thus, ruin your killstreak) or just hide behind one of the houses and, like in Carrier, pop out, snipe a few people, and jump back behind cover. *'WildWest (CTF)' - People have their own spots where they frequently camp at on this map. A few go to the roof, but the spot that has been best for me, has always been behind the cactus near the bridge. I'll just camp behind the sand and snipe people, especially the ones who go on the roof of the spawn. Most of the time they can't find where I am shooting them from and when the occasional person does, I can retreat back to spawn and have my teammates take him down. Check the video above to see this camping spot. *'Warsong (TDM/CTF) '- Great map for snipers. You can shoot from the trees, hide at spawn, or camp behind the houses. Plenty of good spots and always a good map. *'Nuketown (TDM)''' - Good map as you can either snipe from the windows, or camp behind the cars. An overall good sniper map. These are only a few maps and your results with them will differ person from person, however, they are still great maps for beginner snipers. Screenshots: Appaloosa 1.png|Appaloosa camping spot Appaloosa 2.png|Second view of Appaloosa camping spot